I wanna love somebody like you
by airkissed
Summary: Well, you know that I'll always be 'round...if you ever want me. Randy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, besides the OC character.**

"You're lucky you're my best friend," Melody said with a heavy sigh as she pulled the covers over the sleeping form that occupied her bed. Her eyes rested upon the man for a brief moment before she shook her head at what had become a familiar sight. It wasn't unusual for her to wake at odd hours of the night to discover a drunken Randy Orton at her door. Even in his inebriated state, he always seemed to manage his way to her room—though he was never capable of finding his own.

No, he had always found his way to Melody because she took care of him—but when sobriety struck during the day, his instincts revved up into big-brother status. She was the less notorious version of the Bonnie to his Clyde and defined the word, "loyalty." Simply put, she was the friend Randy constantly muddled through the waters with — and as of late, he was sinking into an abyss of heartache and alcohol while she tried to rescue him from the darkness.

Taking a few steps to the other full-sized bed in the room, Melody reached down in the darkness and attempted to gently nudge her fellow diva awake. "Micks..." she whispered. It took a few seconds until there was a ruffle and response but Mickie didn't need to question the situation. She had roomed enough times with Melody over the course of the past few weeks to understand the usual routine. Sliding to one side of the bed, Mickie made room for the other woman. Once Melody crawled under the sheets, she gave a hushed "thank you" and the former women's champion muttered a sleep-laced reply as she succumbed to a slumber once more.

Resting on her side, Melody could almost make out Randy's figure on the opposite bed. She hated that he was guzzling his pain away with bottles of whiskey but what could she do? She didn't have the ability to mend broken hearts and consoling words never arrived at the right time. All she could do was ride shotgun and aid him in coasting down the road without crashing...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Rise and shine, buttercup," the 5'2 brunette cooed as she roused Randy from his sleep.

"What are you doing in my room, kid?" he groggily questioned, a pillow drawn across his face—blocking the light that was seeping its way into the room through the window.

Climbing into the bed, she straddled the wrestler's waist and pried the pillow away from his hands. "You're in _my_ room, in _my_ bed."

"Anything interesting go down last night in this bed?"

"With you?," Melody cringed as a smile snuck its way to Randy's lips. "I can't even imagine playing under the sheets with _you_. Gross."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be under the sheets. There's always the car, the locker-room...I know you've got a little imagination in you. Use it."

Rolling her eyes, she swatted him on the chest causing a small groan to arise from him. "You're not my type, boozy. Besides, you're a recently single man...I don't like being a rebound."

"Always killing my ego," the male teased as he sat himself up, while Melody remained straddled on top of him. Slipping an arm around her, Randy looked her square in the eye. "But too bad, huh? I know _you_ wouldn't have fucking cheated on me like she did."

"That girl always gave me a two-faced bitch vibe," she admitted. "But on the bright-side, now you're not trapped in a relationship with someone whose heart wasn't completely in it. Besides, that means that your soul mate is still out there somewhere."

There it was again. That word. Soulmate. Randy had come to loathe the notion of such fortune. "And what? I'm supposed to go searching again?"

"Mmhmm," Melody nodded with a light smile. "Just don't go looking right now because I'm hungry and you're treating me to breakfast," she added as her smile grew into a wide grin.

"Am I now?"

"You sure are," she replied as she pushed herself off of him and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. But before she closed the bathroom door, Melody turned and reassuringly stated, "You'll find her, I _know_ it."

Throwing the covers aside and planting his feet against the floor, he said in a voice that was just above a whisper, "No one else is going to love me like you do."

* * *

**Just a quick first chapter, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Any text that is in _italics_ means that it is a flashback/memory/past event/etc**

**and thank you: Ainat, Caleb's babe, & wAcKiEjAcKiE826 to for reviewing the first chapter :) Another TY to everyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts.** **Don't forget to review though, guys! I want to know what you think of the story and if you're enjoying it.** **Happy (early) Holidays! Be safe, everyone :) **

**

* * *

**

Carefully opening the black wallet in his hands, Randy was greeted with a reminder of what once was. A sigh escaped from him as his eyes lingered on the picture that still remained inside.

_"Care to dance, Mrs. Orton?" Randy asked as he extended his hand to a pretty brunette whose smile always set his heart racing._

_The woman warmly laughed at this and placed her small delicate hand into his. "Mrs. Orton? I think I like the sound of that."_

_"I think I do too," he smiled softly as he brought her closer into him. The scent of her familiar sweet perfume found its way to his nostrils as her head rested against his chest. She fit so perfectly in his arms and it seemed like she was made just for him. _

_As they swayed to the music, an air of content surrounded him. The entire night had gone off without a single hitch and here he was, dancing with his future bride. Everything couldn't have turned out better. From the second they had stepped foot out of the hotel to the very moment he had gotten down on bended knee, it flowed seamlessly. What made it so priceless was the stunned look on her angelic face when he presented her with the ring. God, she had looked so beautiful in her black dress and the tears of joy forming in her eyes made his heart melt. _

_"I can't believe we're getting married," Randy chuckled softly. "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be willing to settle down with just one girl."_

_"Me either," a third voice chimed in. The newly engaged couple glanced up to see Melody grinning at them, camera in hand. Randy had originally come to her and asked_—_well, begged, for Melody to help him plan the perfect proposal and without fail, the hopeless romantic in her jumped at the opportunity. Although the two women had never gotten along, Melody would never deny Randy his happiness. "Let me get a picture of you sickening love birds. Say cheese!"_

"What are you thinking?" Melody inquired from the opposite end of the room, where she was flipping through her Psychology textbook.

Snapping out of it, Randy cleared his throat and quickly made sure his wallet found its way back into his pocket — despite the fact that she had her back towards him. "What?" he questioned in reply, walking over to where she was situated with her textbooks. Peering over her shoulder, he saw that she was currently in the midst of highlighting notes. Aside from being his "sidekick", one of the reasons Randy saw Melody as his little sister was due to the fact that she was still in college, trying to finish her education despite their chaotic traveling schedules . The world of assignments and going to class seemed like a lifetime away to him.

"I know you," she answered, still concentrated on what she was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm-"

"You're lying," Melody cut him off. "You're thinking about _her_, aren't you?" Ceasing what she was doing, the diva turned around to finally look at him. Truth be told, she didn't need to hear his answer, the look in his eyes said it all. He was hurting and broken inside.

"Nope," he lied.

After searching for the truth in his blue eyes, Melody sighed in frustration and mumbled, "If you say so..."

If he didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't force him to, but it was becoming more difficult to save him from his own sorrow if he wasn't willing to let her in. While she saw pain in his eyes, he saw concern in hers. "How about you close those books and watch a movie with me," Randy offered as an attempt to direct the conversation toward a different topic. When her face lit up, he immediately knew he was going to regret it.

"Do you think a love like that really exists?" the girl wondered, wiping at the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

For the past two hours; 123_ long _minutes, to be exact, Randy had been forced to watch the sappy chick-flick known as, _The Notebook_. He had lost count of how many times Melody had coaxed him into watching her favorite film—but no matter the number, he never understood how a guy rowing a boat through an ungodly amount of swans was romantic. And it didn't matter if she knew every scene by heart, Melody always cried throughout the movie. If it was "cute", she cried. If it was "sad"...boy, did she cry. Nevertheless, he sat through it all because it made her happy.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, kid," he somberly told her.

"Well, **I** think it does and I'm going to find my own _Noah_ some day."

The Legend Killer couldn't help but feel skeptical about this. It was such a fabricated notion. "So, you think that you're a part of some epic love-story that has yet to unfold?" he mocked.

Melody, who had laid her head against his shoulder, looked up at him and smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all had a good holiday! Also hope that you're all enjoying the story :P  
A BIG thank you to: wAcKiEjAcKiE826, fairytink101, & LadyLit for the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate you doing so! And TY for all the new story alerts/favorites. It makes me happy hehe :) As does, reviews...so leave one!**

**Don't forget that italics mean a past event :)  
**

"I'm hungry," the little brunette whined from the backseat, with a sleeping Randy settled on the other side.

Stealing a glimpse in the rearview mirror, Mike bit back the smile that was widening on his face. Melody had been complaining for the past half hour about wanting to stop somewhere for food but he had no intention of doing so anytime soon. He loved toying with the diva, she got so easily irritated.

"This is why I hate riding with you guys," she began. "I knew I should have ridden with Melina and Jillian instead. They would have had the decency of stopping at like, a gas station for snacks when I was suffering from starvation."

"Being a little overdramatic, are we?" Ken questioned from the front-passenger seat, his head resting against the window.

Rolling her eyes, Melody slouched down in her seat and laid an arm across the duffel bag resting between her and Randy. "Says the man who once barged into my hotel room because he thought I stole his pack of gum." This statement invoked a chuckle from Mike who knew exactly where the missing pack had gone—though he never revealed his knowledge about it.

"I was stressed and I needed it," the Wisconsin loudmouth declared, repeating the same explanation he had given to everyone else when word hit the locker-room that he had thrown a fuss over some silly gum.

"You were such a little bitch over some gum," the former reality-star declared, trying his best to keep his attention focused on the black asphalt road, otherwise he would have lost his composure and erupted into a fit of laughter.

Ken exchanged a scoff in reply and slowly closed his eyes. "Shut your pie-hole. I've got to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Ha, good luck with that," Mike muttered under his breath.

A few minutes passed before Melody's stomach growled, reminding her that she craved food. Meanwhile, the Chick Magnet kept both hands planted on the steering wheel but thrashed his head back and forth to the music that filled the vehicle. Shifting her eyes around, Melody debated the decision of whether or not she would attempt to sneak a piece of Ken's gum to chew...to serve as a distraction from her hunger. He wouldn't notice if she took one piece, right? Just when she was ready to unfasten her seatbelt, the young woman's memory was jolted with a fact she should have remembered instantly when she first began to hear the grumblings from her stomach.

Protein bars.

Randy always had a few packed away in his bag and she suddenly found herself excited over the idea of unwrapping one and sinking her teeth into it. Boy, she must of been _that_ hungry to salivate at the mere thought. Gazing down at the black bag she had propped her arm upon, Melody slowly unzipped it and began searching through it for her desired protein bar when something else caught her eye. Moving aside the near-empty bottle of Jack Daniels inside, Melody carefully took a diamond ring into her hand. A ring that once represented a future of love and happiness...

_For the past three hours, Melody and Cody had been scavenging bars and dialing hospital numbers in search of their friend who had disappeared after the show without a single trace. Calls that went directly to voicemail _— _and his visiting fiancé who had been too distressed to explain his whereabouts _— _resulted in them fearing the worst. When none of the hospitals claimed him, their minds settled with ease before overturning with worry once again. Where was he? Was he lying unconscious on the side of the road and no awareness of so had stirred around him?_

_Bars and pubs were destinations in the search but that resulted in Cody and Melody splitting paths to quicken the probable find. Each wandered to and from a number of various drinking establishments before the former WWE champion was found in a bar located no more than a few miles away from their hotel._

_"You know I don't like hide-n-seek," Melody greeted upon walking up_—_her hand positioned against his slumped form. "You've had me worried sick. Cody and I have been looking for you everywhere."_

_No response._

_His body felt tense and he made no effort to look at her_—_his vision lingering on the once again empty glass of scotch in his hand. If their eyes had met, she would have found the formation of tears brimming in his. This wasn't a picture of the Legend Killer often seen, if ever. His mind had surrendered to the dueling emotions of anger and dejection_—_his emotions blurring with drink after drink._

_"What's wrong, buttercup?"_

_Oh little Melody. Wherever life had taken him in the past few years, she was dashing along at his side. He loved her just as he did his biological siblings but at twenty-four, she was a baby still. At least in his eyes. She had never been as fragile as he believed but the need to protect her had always been naturally innate. Now, his world stood still and little did he know, the roles would reverse and she'd soon find herself watching over him._

_"She's been cheating on me." Randy's words escaped his lips before he had realized. Before anything else could be said, Melody's arms enveloped tightly around him, wanting to steal away his pain. She didn't need to hear anymore. If he was hurting, her heart was aching too. However, his jaw clenched upon her embrace and he pried her arms from him. "I need to be alone."_

"_Randy—" she started._

"_I don't want to talk to you right now." For the first time since she had arrived, Randy locked his eyes with hers and discovered the young woman staring at him in utter confusion. Randy Orton would not show anyone his shattered form. No one. Not even her. "Leave."_

"_You shouldn't be alone right n—"_

"_Get the fuck out of here, Melody!" he harshly barked at her. He didn't intend for it dance so coldly from his mouth and yet, it did. It not only rattled her but it also unnerved him. He had never spoken to her in a tone like that before_—_frightening them both. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Melody held her own tears captive until she turned and rushed out._

_After she had left, Randy downed countless numbers of drinks but nevertheless, he was able to get into a cab and back to the hotel during the wee hours of the morning. Instead of returning to his own room, where he was confident his fiancé, or better yet, now ex-fiancé, was awaiting his homecoming…Randy stumbled his way through the halls to find room 431._

_Melody's eyes shot open at the sound of rapid thudding against the door to her room. Her roommate for the night, Layla, stirred at the sound but remained asleep. "That girl could sleep though anything", Melody had always said. Slipping out from under the covers, Melody rubbed her eyes as she sluggishly made her way to the door. When she pulled the door open, she was greeted with the scene of Randy slouched against the door frame, his eyes glazed over. No words were exchanged and Melody was somehow able to drag the 6'4 man into the room and to her bed. Before his eyes closed, he uttered a quiet, "You I know love you, right kid?"_

_This began a string of routine nights and those words stood as the basis for why Melody put up with it all. He'd drink his troubles away with an endless amount of liquor and Melody would find herself receiving barely comprehensible phone-calls at odd hours of the night to pick him up, or she would awaken in the morning curled up on the floor because she had surrendered her bed for him and didn't want to trouble her roommate for the night. She reasoned to herself and others that he would be better in time—with help. Her help. Heartache and misery simply didn't disappear overnight._

The ring Melody held caught a shimmer of light and reflected into the rearview mirror which drew Mike's attention. Watching her slowly slip the ring on her finger and study it, the man spoke up. "Whether you see it or not, you and him are going to end up together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new year! Hope you had a good start to 2009 :) Again, a big thank you for the reviews: LadyLit, BlackRoses87, & wAcKiEjAcKiE286.  
Hopefully, everyone reading has recognized the larger chunks of text in **_**italics**_** as flashbacks/previous events and are able to tie the flashbacks in with whatever is going on in that chapter.**** Do you guys even like the flashbacks? Fill me in.**

**PS - I changed the story summary a bit because I didn't like the original one. Not sure if I like this one either. If you have a better idea for one, please let me know!**

_An escaping squeal displayed the diva's glee over her new Chanel sunglasses. While her WWE co-workers collected things such as lunch boxes, comic books, or even wrestling memorabilia, she found herself with an obsession with sunglasses. Each individual pair in her collection varied in color, designer, origin, and style but a new addition never failed to delight her. Clasping the gift to her chest, Melody bounced in excitement. "Really? For me?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_"I so love you, Randy Orton." Thrusting herself into him, her arms shot around the Superstar for a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she professed with gratitude. "It's the best gift ever."_

_"Ever?" he asked with a faint chuckle, his smile miming the one etched on her lips._

_"For now anyway," Melody teased while loosening her grip on him. But keeping his hold, Randy kept a single hand on her while the other plucked the sunglasses from her possession. "Hey!" she protested with a growing pout. Man, she used that pout on him a lot._

_"Relax, kid." Bringing the pair of shades up, he gingerly set them atop her brown hair before lowering them down to her eyes—shielding the glimmering baby blues. Pushing herself up on her tip-toes, Melody set a soft kiss against the base of his jaw before swiftly escaping and began making her journey down the walkway. Scratching his head in confusion, the man shouted to the retreating figure. "Where are you going?"_

_"To find Barbie, to show her! I'll see you later, buttercup!" was the reply before she scuttled around the corner._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_  
_

Stepping out from the elevator, Melody's stride was hushed as she walked down one of the hotel's many halls in her knee-high socks. She hadn't bothered to slip any shoes on and didn't care—she just needed to see him. The tears were flooding her eyes and she had to find her way to his room before everything became a watery blur. Upon finding the correct door after a frustrating couple of minutes, hesitation briefly sailed amongst her emotions and embarrassment soon accompanied it. What was she doing? She was no longer a child, she was an _adult_; she shouldn't have needed to seek solace from it all. Ignoring these feelings, she forced herself to raise a wavering hand against the door to strike down against it. A couple more knocks followed before the door eventually swung open.

The wrestler looked out into the hall _— _his eyes meeting the scene of Melody standing there, with a breeze of vulnerability swirling around her. With arms crossed, she tried to blink the tears away but everything remained as an unfocused haze. Before she had a chance to mumble any words, his gentle hand reached out and guided Melody into the room, ushering her to the bed where she sat.

"What's wrong?"

A strong arm was locked around her shoulder and she felt his lips press a kiss to her temple. Laying her head against his shoulder—allowing her soft brown hair to fall against his chest, Melody twined her own arms around his waist. This was her sanction, her comfort—the warmth of their bodies fusing together. He was so close and yet, his voiced echoed from a distance. If it hadn't been for him, her mind would have easily come unraveled during the course of the past few weeks. She was so tired, drained of any life and energy that should have been streaming through her being. And unlike the falling drops of tears, the words spilling from her mouth hadn't come across so fluidly. Or coherently.

Nonetheless, the Superstar had picked up enough to comprehend that it all pertained to Randy. It always did.

_It was another typical night where Randy had drunkenly sauntered into Melody's room. A room she occupied solely by herself. The now-common late night occurrences with Randy had served as a deterrent—the other divas had begun to opt to bunk with one another instead. Although the circumstances were familiar, the blue-eyed man was in a more fragile state tonight. It was the eve of __**their**__ anniversary but all that remained was a ring that held nothing more than the significance of betrayal and broken promises. Needless to say, the alcohol had freely flowed through his veins that night and the objects being flung across Melody's hotel room had seemed infinite. Randy had gotten swept up in his rage that night — which resulted in most of Melody's belongings colliding against the white walls. The first being a handful of sunglasses that had been tucked away with care in her suitcase—her favorite included. A pair of Chanel sunglasses. Fractured pieces were sprinkled across the carpeted floor and every move he had made carried through like a slowed movie scene. _

_Melody had only wanted for him to open up. _

_"It's not healthy for you to keep everything pent up. Please, just talk to me." She was pleading with those innocent glistening eyes of hers—eyes that had begun to appear lackluster as of late. It had been a few weeks since the engagement was broken off, with no one knowing any more than the obvious. She cheated, he ended it. It was all any of them had known and even sidekick, Melody, didn't have the slightest idea of any other details. It was presumably understood that Randy was mourning the loss of "the one" every night in the dark corners of bars and pubs but what he truly felt inside remained a mystery. Submerging all his anger and pain into glasses of scotch & whiskey was slowly beginning to deteriorate the relationships he held with those around him."You can't act like this, Randy. Not with __me__." Melody connected their blue eyes but saw nothing in return from him. It was a fact that he was indeed broken but regardless, she longed to help him mend his damaged shell. "Tell me how you're feeling, talk to me about what she said, anything...please."_

_Something within him burned at her words and his blood began to bubble underneath his flesh. "You want to know what I think?" She nodded slightly in return. "I think you should fucking mind your own damn business."_

_She didn't know how to take his brash words. "I-I'm trying to help you..."_

_But it was his following statements that devastated her, acting as a dagger plunging into her heart. "I don't want your help. In fact, I don't want you anywhere near me and I never have. You're nothing more than a worthless pathetic diva." Without a single rational thought through his clouded mind, his heart turned with spite and he shoved Melody away. _

_It didn't matter that it was her room, she quickly turned on her heels and fled from the scene._

"You need to stop being his babysitter and let him ride it out," the man told the somber woman. "You can't save the _world_, Melody."

Drawing her legs across his lap, she let out a faint sigh. "But I can try to salvage my _best friend_…"

* * *

**Mmm a possible boyfriend for Melody? Maybe just a friend? Thoughts? Suggestions? Leave a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like it has been a long time since I last updated. My classes are keeping me busy so that's why I haven't been able to update (& my lack of ideas). This chapter is kind of just a story-filler so it has no actual basis for anything. I just wanted to get a new chapter up.**

**Thank you to: ladylit, beautifultragedyxxx, iluvmycena, & wAcKiEjAcKiE826 for the reviews. I'm definitely grateful for any of the reviews I receive, so THANK YOU!**

**And, if you can figure out the song I used for Melody's theme & the song she's singing...WITHOUT GOOGLING...I'll write you a one shot or something lol.**

_Slowly opening the door and silently creeping in, Melody winched when a cracking sound entered her ears and a small surge of pain hit the sole of her foot. She looked down to see the broken fragments had remained scattered across the floor. Kneeling down, her fingers fumbled in the dark to pick up a number of the pieces. As her eyes traveled along the strewn articles of clothing and her various belongings, her heart stilled briefly as her gaze caught Randy's collapsed form on the bed. With a deep sigh, the diva began combing the floor, collecting the strayed bits. Guilt melted into Melody's core when a passing idea to escape—to turn him away—drifted into her head. Pushing the preposterous notion aside, she continued to clean the room up to the best of her ability. Her clothes found their way back into her suitcase, the fractured pieces of her treasured sunglasses discovered a new home within the trash, and all the signs of a drunken fury had been cleared from sight. _

_By the time she was done, the sun was beginning to pour through the window and her eyelids threatened to close. Cautiously making her way to bed and pulling the fallen comforter from the floor, Melody cloaked it over the man. After briefly bending over to touch her lips to his cheek, her belongings were collected and the door opened and shut—signaling the first night they would spend apart in weeks. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_  
_

His stare caught the reflection of a once familiar image in the mirror. It was a simple task to conceal the pain searing through his heart and coat his exterior with arrogance_—_the confidence in his stride never faltered. Although a trademarked scowl was outlined on Randy's lips, sorrow rested behind his icy blue eyes, revealing a small tinge of his buried emotions.

Love. What a crock. He had surrendered his armor and immersed himself in their relationship but what did he receive in exchange? Heartbreak. Perhaps it was his own fault. After all, it was laughable to believe bliss and love laid in his cards...

_You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action  
You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action _

The reflection of Melody on the television screen behind him interrupted his thoughts. "I don't understand what her deal is," Randy commented as he watched her strut down to the ring. It was the first of her he had "seen" all day. When he woke that morning, only solitude had welcomed him.

"Are we on this again?" Mike questioned while tugging a signature Chick-Magnet shirt over his head. "You probably just pissed her off. I do it daily."

"That's because she hates you, dip shit."

"Hey, hey, no need to resort to name-calling" he stated jokingly, prompting a scoff from the Legend Killer. "And for your information, Mela and I have a perfectly balanced love-hate relationship."

_You know you want me  
You can't take your eyes away from me  
I'm the hottest thing since sliced bread  
When the boys see me, they turn red_

The men in the locker-room cringed at the sound of Jillian's entrance music. No matter the number of times they had heard it echo through the arena, it never eased smoothly into their eardrums. "You probably said something that upset her," Ted DiBiase Jr. suggested from the corner where he sat beside fellow Legacy member, Cody, who tipped his head in agreement.

"What could I have possibly said?" his voice was laced with a stitch of annoyance. "She practically worships the ground I walk on."

"...or stagger on," Cody mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's probably why she's upset, Randy" John Cena piped in after minutes of keeping mum. "You act like _her_ world revolves around _you_."

"What do you know? When was the last time _you_ even talked to her?"

"This morning," he wryly answered. "But hell, when was the last time _you_ talked to Melody? It can't be an easy feat to carry a conversation with her if you're unconscious."

A chuckle surfaced from Mike, who whispered to Ted and Cody. "It's about to be on like donkey kong, boys."

Welcoming the darkness with the closing of her eyes, Melody's fingers found their way to the strings of the guitar she held. Playing the instrument gifted her a source of escape and a canvas for her emotions to pour onto. His cold words had continued to circle her unsettled mind and no comforting haven could have dissolved them from her thoughts. To make matters worse, her ghastly match with Jillian had only further confirmed Randy's remark of her being a worthless asset to the company.

_Don't you know?  
Honey, nobody ever gonna love you the way I try to do.  
Who'll be willing to take your pain and all your heartache, too ?  
Honey, I swear I'll always, I'll always be around if you ever want me...  
Come on and cry. Cry baby, cry._

"Damn, who let a screeching cat in here?"

The young woman's eyelids shot open at the voice and ceased her strumming. Melody peaked through the hair that had fallen across her eyes to find Mike couched down in front of her. "Real funny, Mike. Keep it up and the cat will smash this guitar over your head," she half-heartedly joked.

A smile cracked on his face. "I don't think I'd want to play with that pussy then..."

With a shake of her head, she scoffed at his usual behavior. "Can I help you with something?"

"Randy's looking for you."

"Oh."

Mike raised a brow at her simple answer. Normally she would squawk on and on about anything and everything so he waited and expected for her to say more, but nothing else followed. This puzzled him—it wasn't typical of Melody. "Should I tell him you're here? Or are you going to go talk to him?...Or what?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No to all of it. Don't tell him where I am and no, I'm not going to talk to him."

Plucking a string on her guitar, the Grand Mizard of Lust chuckled when his mind fit the puzzle pieces together. "You two have a lovers' quarrel?"

"More like, I'm about to kick his ass to the curb."

"He cheat on you? Because, you know what?" He dramatically gasped and slapped his hands to his cheeks. "People _can _have more than one best friend, Mel-Mel."

"You're just a man with jokes today, aren't you?"

"It's one of the many things I have to offer," he smirked while a hand streaked through his hair. Shifting to Melody's side, Mike sat down beside her in the shadow-caped corner. He may have found constant enjoyment irritating her but the reality was: they were friends and like Melody, his allegiance rarely wavered. "You wanna talk?"

"It depends. Do you think I'm a pathetic diva?"

"Slutty, maybe" he teased. "But pathetic? Nah. You know who is though? Cena."

"That's not polite, Michael. If you have nothing nice to say—" These words elicited a roll of the eyes in her direction.

"Then don't say it at all. La-Dee-Da, I know. Nevertheless, we all know you're on the easy side but shit, you couldn't do any better than Cena?"

"Who says I'm involved with him? Or anyone at all?"

"Please, we've all heard the buzz. It's Cena." He paused but then frowned in confusion whereas Melody shrugged her shoulders in amusement. "Wait, or was it—no, it's—maybe you're letting Teddy tap it? Oh fuck it, whoever it is...forget him. You and Randy, I'm telling you, is going to happen sooner or later."

She didn't know whether she wanted to double over in laughter or throw up. Randy was virtually her older-brother. "Um, no."

"Your _'we're only friends' _bullshit is just that. Bullshit. I know it, Candice knows it, Shad knows it, every dumb-ass in this company knows it. You're in love with him and he's in love with you. It's as clear as day except you two idiots are still stumbling around in the dark."

"I'm starting to forget why I talk to you."

"Your life would be incomplete without me," he stated before quickly adding with a forced cough, "and the love of your life, Randy."

"That was very subtle."

"I thought so." A moment of silence emerged before Mike opened his mouth again. "Did you hear that Randy tried to pummel Cena earlier? It was kind of awesome!"

* * *

**Take a minute to review!**** Last chance, who do you think Melody is dating? If anyone, at all. Or leave the name of a superstar :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**alana2awesome, craftytink529, beautifultragedyxxx, babygirl1944, & iluvmycena: thank you for reviewing the last chapter!  
**

**and craftytink529, you're the only one who took a stab at guessing any of the two songs I used in the last chapter & since I'm true to my word, if you want a one-shot...let me know!**

A gust of wind whipped into the brunette's face, tossing her hair into the air - but the young woman was quick to smooth down any strayed tresses as she stood outside on the sidewalk of the reception hall. "I knew that fucking asshole would be late," Melody uttered aloud to herself as her eyes traveled along the sea of arriving guests.

"Tsk tsk, such a potty mouth for a pretty girl" a voice stated from behind. A set of lips brushed against Melody's cheek as strong arms wrapped around her. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

She smiled before disentangling herself from the man. With a turn on the heels of her feet, the diva spun around to face him. "No, just you."

"Mm, lucky me" he stated—a faint smirk appearing on his face. Drawing her near once more by the waist, he planted a kiss against her flawlessly glossed lips. "Sorry I'm late."

Pushing herself up on her tip-toes, Melody placed a returning kiss on the side of his neck. "I'll deal with you later."

"Is that a promise?"

"Behave yourself," she joshed somewhat, directing an index finger at him. "I don't want my parents thinking you're some perverted creep."

_Melody's older sister, Natalie, had arranged for her wedding nuptials to take place on a Thursday afternoon so her younger sibling would be able to serve as a bridesmaid. With Melody's ever-changing weekend schedule, it was simply easier to hold the ceremony during the week. _

_Despite the excitement revolving the wedding, the remainder of her week had seemed endless - and grateful couldn't begin to describe the diva's thankfulness that the weekend was nearing. It meant that she was to rejoin her wrestling peers on the road and her "real life" would fade into the distance. After every live RAW broadcast, she was forced to jump back into reality - catching a flight home and acting as a college student the next morning. Boring monotonous lectures, countless assignments, and daily routine made her crave the alternate world of wrestling. Although barely able to part with her second lifestyle, the past few days proved the "ease" in which she could eliminate Randy from her universe—an almost sinful warmth of relief trickling through her. Except effortless as it was, she found herself missing him._

_He called her phone relentlessly and sent a dozen of varied texts but to no avail, silence had been Melody's response. Despite setting distance between them, she still made certain a watchful eye was on her best friend. Whether it be a fellow WWE star or residing friend in Missouri, someone was serving as her watchdog from afar. While Randy had originally been asked to act as Melody's escort to the reception, she had since extended the same invitation to her now-boyfriend - making the assumption that Randy had long forgotten his promise to attend the event. _

Little did she know, the Legend Killer did remember his vow to attend. Arriving in a dark fine-tailored suit, he well had every woman gawking; He never grew tired of the lustful looks he received. Because Randy had indeed turned up, he stubbornly refused to be seated elsewhere; unless it was beside the diva - largely due to the fact that the other man wasn't in his best favor. Randy wouldn't allow him the gratification of getting the "one up". And unlike her baby sister, Natalie was much more warm towards Randy, insisting that Melody allow her best friend to sit in his intended seat—a place they had both agreed upon while discussing the seating chart months prior. Needless to say, neither Melody or her male companion were delighted with the current set-up.

"My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, the love you share for one another will deepen and grow with each passing day—take those days and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand as one. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending. So here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. To Natalie and Bryan!" Melody concluded, with a soft smile and a raised flute of champagne.

Gliding off the miniature platform, the brunette crossed the bride and groom's sweetheart table - giving them a wink in the process - to rejoin the other members of the bridal party at their own separate round table. After silently suffering through lovey-dovey speeches, Randy found an impulse to profess his feelings and rushed to the stage. Standing before everyone, he cleared his throat before beginning.

"Love is crap. '_Forever_' doesn't exist and you're fools to believe that it does. Wait until _reality_ kicks in. Yeah, you're happy and in love now but lemme tell you, guy, one day you're going to discover your girl's been banging some guy behind your back." The throng of wedding guests and family gasped at Randy's drunken accusations but he only continued. "She'll break _your_ heart and guess what? She's going to tell her entire fucking family that _you_ were the unfaithful one who was screwing around. You should have gotten out when you had the _chance_, man. This is going to be the biggest _mistake_ of your life."

At this point Melody had dashed up and pried the microphone from his hand. Timidly looking out into the group of people, she uneasily chuckled. "Ha, he's kidding. He just loves trying to scare people, don'tcha you big lug?" She gestured an apologetic hand to her sister and brother-in-law before shoving Randy to the side. "What are you doing?" she sharply whispered. "You're ruining my sister's wedding!"

"I don't know!" Throwing his arms up, Randy stumbled a few steps away from her—his balance teetering in the process. How many drinks had he had? "I don't fucking know anything anymore! I don't even know who the hell _you_ are anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl who was supposed to be my kid sister didn't even bother to tell me that she's dating the locker-room prick!" he all but shouted at her.

"Kid sister?" the woman scoffed. "Last week I was some 'worthless' diva you didn't want around."

"You've taken too many damn blows to the head," he spat. "I never said anything like that."

"My mistake," she replied with sarcasm. "I guess I made it up because I'm _that_ 'pathetic'! Too bad I'm not some sorry ass drunk—I'd be such a winner then, right?" Melody pushed past him, fuming in anger. She couldn't deal with him right now; she had to go apologize profusely to Natalie for the scene Randy created.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As the remainder of the eve continued on, the petite young woman traveled back and forth across the hall to keep her boyfriend company, although she was certain a handful of Natalie's friends would have gladly tried to keep his interest. And while Melody trekked from one end to the other, Randy remained plastered to his seat; a glassful of bourbon keeping his companionship. Why was she talking _him_? It's not like he was her best friend. In fact, what was he even doing there...?

"Hi."

Turning his head, Randy found a dark-haired woman occupying the seat next to him. "Hey," he uncaringly uttered in reply, unaware of how long she had actually been there. Turning his attention elsewhere, his eyes caught sight of Natalie in her groom's arms whilst they happily twirled around the dance floor. What foolishness. Didn't they know that love was life's biggest disappointment?

"So..." he heard the woman say in an effort to strike up a dialogue. "How long have you and Melody been together?"

God. Why did people constantly assume they were dating? Sure, he had been sitting at the table with her but anyone with eyes would have seen that she hadn't spoken more than two words to him since the _speech_. _That_ alone should have answered the question. "Just a friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard she invited her boyfriend and you were sitting beside her so I assumed—" her voice trailed off in mortification.

Tipping back his drink, Randy emptied the content of his glass—a warmth filling his body. Was that why she invited _him_? Boyfriend? That's impossible. There was no way Melody was dating anyone without _his_ knowledge. Or approval. No, wait...

He had been ignoring his words but Mike had been swearing left and right that Melody was dating someone on the roster. Wouldn't that mean...? Shooting his gaze toward a table where he had last caught a glimpse of them together, he saw nothing except empty chairs. Even so, he was quick to locate them among the guests on the dance floor. His jaw tightened at the picture; _His_ arms had woven around her waist and he held her close. From afar, Randy was capable of seeing the smile shaped on her face. Was this some sort of joke? He couldn't call to mind a single moment where he had seen the twosome talk. Pushing back his chair and standing up, Randy adjusted the front of his dress shirt and sauntered his way over to the couple. Each step brought him closer and the sparkle in her eyes seemed unmistakable. How did she sleep at night? She had turned her back on him - her best friend; Choosing some buffoon in his place. And look at _him_, with his moronic smirk; He most likely just wanted to add a notch to his bed post. That son of a bitch.

"Melody," Randy warily said for her attention.

Melody inadvertently put a diminutive distance between her and her beau at the sound of Randy's voice. They both turned their heads to look at him; apprehension reflecting in her eyes, arrogance in his. "What, Randy?" the female asked.

"Lets talk." It was more of a demand than a request.

"Whoa! Hold on, junior." Argh. Randy loathed it whenever he called him that in the locker-room and even more so now. "If you hadn't noticed we're kind of in the middle of a dance here."

It must have been the brief puppy-dog look that Randy shot at her because Melody agreed. "Just give us a minute, okay?" she told her displeased suitor, who grumbled his way off the dance floor—but not before resting a tender kiss against her lips. Something that made Randy's lip curl in disgust.

"How long?" Randy inquired coldy while acting as her temporary dance partner. He could practically feel the tension radiating from her body.

She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. Instead, she focused on the exit doors located on the opposite side of the room. "How long what?"

"How long have you been dating him, fucking him, whatever…"

"A month."

Randy could barely believe what he had just heard. An entire _month_ and he didn't have a single clue. "Why didn't you tell me?" He felt her head rest against his chest as if she were asking for forgiveness. He didn't know whether he should have been furious that she kept it a secret or relieved she was even talking to him at that point. He never thought it was possible to miss her so much in a week's time.

"I don't know," she whispered with an innocence, finally allowing herself to relax in his arms. "You've just been really hard on me lately and I know you don't like him and—"

The male pulled away slightly and held a digit against her mouth, gently shushing the now-rambling diva. "You're an _adult_; I'm not going to crucify you for dating some dick. You _shouldn't_ care what I think because whatever dumb-ass things I've said to you over the weeks, _forget_ it. I didn't mean it." She bit her lip and nodded in understanding but said nothing in reply. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way" he whispered into her mound of curled hair as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too, kid."

* * *

**AN part 2: I didn't exactly mention his name but do you know who Melody's boyfriend is? :) There's a clue somewhere in this chapter if you don't...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you: **RKO'slittleRingrat, phoenixevolutionchica, sideways anger, CraftyTink529, hardyrhodescenafan1, & wAcKiEjAcKiE826 **for reviewing chapter 6 :)**

**Not sure what I think of this chapter, but it's a lead-in for the next couple of chapters. PS-In the last chapter, quite a few of you correctly guessed who the boyfriend was :) E-Muffins for all of you! lol. He's not in this chapter, but he should be mentioned (by name, of course) in the next chapter & craftytink529, I haven't forgotten about the one-shot. I'm still trying to think of something =p It'll come eventually though!**

_"No, why would I?"_

_Randy's jaw must have dropped to the floor upon hearing her answer. He watched the woman scoot down the table to the Rated-R Superstar, Edge and began bubbling over with excitement. This stunned him since women never refused offers he presented to them. Hell, most of them turned to mush when they caught mere sight of him. But no, not this girl—she had uninterestedly declined to take a picture with him. Why hadn't he had an effect on her? Her eyesight must be in poor-health…_

_"Hey, come back over here," the man beckoned to the brunette with a wave of his hand. Was that a frown on her face? After making certain she had a photo taken with the blonde Canadian and received a hug from him, she once again stood in front of Randy. If it were possible, he was sure she seemed less enthusiastic this time around. Putting on his usual panty-dropping smirk, the man leaned slightly forward. "You sure you don't want a picture?"_

_"Is your self-esteem that low?" she questioned, a playful glint in her eyes._

_Twirling the permanent marker between his fingers, Randy leaned back into his seat. "What self-esteem? You single-handedly killed my ego."_

_Rolling her eyes, the female set her autographed Edge photo down with caution before taking a deep breath. Forcing herself to jump up and down, she imitated the fans that had gone before her. "OH MY GOD, IT'S RANDY ORTON!" she shouted. "I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE SO HOT! CAN I GET A PICTURE WITH YOU?" With that, the woman abruptly halted her actions. "There. Do you feel better now?"_

_He nodded with a chuckle. "I appreciate the effort."_

_"So are we done here?"_

_"I thought you wanted a picture," Randy teased._

_"Right. How could I forget?" she sarcastically remarked. Moseying his way around the table, Randy stood beside her and draped an arm around her shoulder - playing along, she handed her camera to someone for the picture to be taken. "This is like, a dream come true," she jokingly gushed again. "I can't believe Randy Orton is touching me! Wait until my friends hear about this. They are going to die of jealousy."_

_"They will be jealous," he guaranteed._

_"But in case they aren't, can I be the mother of your children or something?"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_  
_

_Taking a drag from the cigarette between her slender fingers, Melody let smoke fill her lungs and a sensation of calmness swept over her. Smoking was a horrible addiction, but it was times like these she was grateful for those paper-wrapped cylinders. For the duration of the morning, fear had swept in and crashed down—smothering her with anxiety, but nicotine served as the antidote. She would first be introduced to her WWE colleagues today and never felt such an apprehension before. What if they hated her?_

_"Can I bum a smoke?"_

_Turning slowly, she came face-to-face with a man who all but loomed over her short figure. For a brief moment, Melody stood still - with an attempt to read his thoughts, though the deadpan look on the Legend Killer's face implied that he hadn't remembered. But why would he have? She had been just another face in the sea of many that day..._

_When the woman pulled a second cigarette from the pocket of her sweatshirt and handed it to him, he extended a plain "thanks." A minute or two of silence passed as swirls of smoke escaped into the air. Melody watched him from the corner of her eye and was confident Randy had been doing the same to her. Since their formal introduction to one another was bound to take place, the new diva determined that now was a good time to introduce herself. "I'm Melody," she initiated._

_He sighed at this. The last thing Randy Orton wanted to do was talk to some 15-year old who was perhaps hiding out with what was her dad's cigarettes. "You want an autograph or something, kid?"_

_"No," Melody blinked, puzzled as to why that was his response. "Why would I?"_

_Why had that sounded so familiar? With an arched brow, Randy looked her over again. Was it possible she was the girl who had been immune from his charm? God, he thought about her for days following the signing. Even when female fans didn't like him, his physical appearance always had them foaming at the mouth, but not her. She was different. "I know you from somewhere."_

_"I would hope so. You're supposed to father my children." Perhaps he did remember after all, and if he didn't, well...that would certainly be a conversation starter.  
_

_Randy cracked a smile at this. It was her. Fate must have been patting itself on the back in that moment. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away."_

_"How could I?" Melody responded lightheartedly. "I went home after meeting you and I thought, 'Mel, you need to be with Randy Orton.' And surprise! I'm the new diva so I get to fawn over you on a regular basis now. How fun is that?"_

_He had heard talk of a new girl joining the company but it had long faded from his memory, just like the names and faces of many former fame-hungry 'divas'. "Aren't you a little young?"_

_With a propped hand against her hip, Melody couldn't help but frown. "How old do you think I am?"_

_"How old are you?" he counteracted quickly, knowing now his honest answer would be incorrect.  
_

_"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm twenty-one, pal."_

_"Good to know."_

_"Isn't it?" she commented dryly as she bent down to pick up the bag that rested at her feet. "But since we're at it, you are the first Superstar I've crossed paths with on my first day, and I want a picture for my album to document my first day" Melody reasoned.  
_

_"Well, well, look at who's wanting a picture with me now," he smirked._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_  
_

With the outline of a smile carved on his face, Randy took his eyes off the two framed photos on the wall. Back then, he would have never thought that she would turn out to be one of the individuals he held closest to his heart. The remainder of the night before had gone exceptionally well. Aside from smoothing things over with Melody, the schmuck she called her boyfriend had left near the end of the reception to catch a flight—to make an appearance he had the following morning. Spending the night at Melody's apartment, the two best-friends got caught up on what the other had been doing and for the first time in weeks, everything felt normal between them.

Seeping through the half drawn curtains, the sun's rays brightened the room where Melody peacefully slept. If it weren't for the phone-call he had received, it was likely that he would have been dead asleep as well. Walking over and sitting along the edge of the mattress, Randy watched her for a few minutes. Even asleep, she glowed with a innocence. She looked so adorable—like a child—her brown locks had tangled during the night and the covers were pulled to her chest. Bringing the back of his hand against Melody's cheek, his warmth met the softness of her skin. "Melody," he said softly, trying to wake her.

She yawned almost instantly as her eyelids reluctantly opened. "There had better be a good reason for this," she groggily told him, her legs shuffling beneath the covers.

"I need you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

**HMMMM.**

**Review, please? :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you know I appreciate you taking the time to do so...so thank you!**

**It's been a little while since I last updated. I've been busy with classes+finals (And will be busy with summer classes). Let me know what you think after reading this chapter. It's kind of a big ball of suck :/ I may rewrite it later on.  
**

**&& Don't forget the large chuck of text in italics is a past event/memory/flashback...you'll have to pay attention to where it cuts in & ends.

* * *

**

"What is this?" a man inquired with a crisp tone, pressing a mobile device toward Melody's face.

"Um, a cell phone?" the diva said with a shrug of the shoulders—uncertain of the answer he wanted.

Jaggedly tapping a finger to the screen, the blue-eyed individual directed her awareness to the mobile web page he had up. "This," he rigidly stated before reciting the message out loud. "**FINALLY! Mel-Mel found another way to spell RKO: B-F. Boyfriend**.' I knew something was going on between you two!" he instantly accused, with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Whoops. She knew she had forgotten to do something earlier that morning. Mike had made the announcement on Twitter—his latest obsession—after she had told him what happened. With a quiet chuckle, she curled a strand of her around her finger. "Oh yeah, about that-"

"Are you out of your mind?" the former intercontinental champion proclaimed, stuffing his cell phone back into his pocket. "Baby, **I** am Chris Jericho…you don't cheat on me with some jackass!"

"_Kid, come on," Randy asserted, wrenching the pillow from her grip. "One favor - that's all I'm asking."_

_Dragging a hand through her tangled bed-head hair, Melody formed a pout on her lips - a trick her parents claimed was her biggest weapon as a child. Something she also used frequently on Randy, especially when she was in the mood to watch The Notebook. "I don't want to do it. The idea makes me nauseous."_

"_One favor," the man recited again, knowing that although Melody hated the notion, she'd ultimately cave and grant him his request. _

_He was out of his mind; Melody was sure of this. Did Randy truly expect her to prance around as his pretend girlfriend? Needless to say, he was attempting to pick the wrong flower out of the bouquet. "Can't you get someone else to do it?"_

"_Like who, Dee?" he bluntly retorted, feeling suddenly annoyed with her unwillingness. "You're virtually the only pair of tits that I'm around." Melody shook her in disapproval, though Randy seemed oblivious to this. "And I guess I was wrong in thinking my friend would want to help me."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," the woman mockingly replied. "Forgive me for not remembering that I 'practically worship' the ground you walk on."_

"_Who told you that?" Randy defensively asked, though he was fully aware. John really needed to shut his trap and meddle elsewhere. Randy never understood why his old friend constantly felt the urge to play Melody's knight in shinning armor. Perhaps because John had his own short-lived history with her. At least that's what Mike constantly claimed…_

"_Why?" Melody frowned as she leaned back against the headboard. "Are you mad that someone told the puppy to stop following you around?" _

"_I was kidding," he reasoned. She had always understood that his ego was over-inflated and the cocky attitude was standard with him…but he seemingly had to remind her now. When the scowl didn't fade from her face, Randy rested a hand on her knee. "You know I honestly don't think that, right?"_

"_I think you need to get out of my room," Melody bitterly remarked, shoving his hand away._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_  
_

_Standing in the back lot of the venue, Randy anxiously waited for her arrival. "Her" being his ex-fiance. She had called a few days earlier and suggested that they meet up to talk, since RAW was broadcasting live from Missouri that coming Monday. Foolishly, Randy had replied with, "I'd have to see if my girlfriend is okay with it." And this genius answer was countered with, "Oh. You're seeing someone? …I'd love to meet her." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Why had he said that? He would have claimed that it was in effort to make his ex jealous, but she didn't seem the least bit envious. And what about Melody? All he did was ask her for a favor and it somehow snowballed into an unnecessary dispute. One small favor; That was all he wanted and she wouldn't agree. Now he was going to look like a pitiful dope and it was because of Melody. They had avoided each other over the course of the weekend and his attempt to find someone to pose as his girlfriend failed miserably. Damn that Melody! It was just one favor, was that too much to ask?  
_

_The sound of heels clacking against the pavement brought Randy out of his thoughts and he looked up to see her walking up to him, with that darling smile of hers. _"_Hey Sam," Randy meekly greeted. She looked prettier than he had remembered and a familiar warm sensation found its way to his heart. Though a part of him resented her, the other began to yearn for what once was._

"_Hi! You look great," she complimented with a bright grin before wrapping her arms around his neck. The light scent of her perfume, the softness of her brown locks, the ease in which she fit into his arms, it was all coming back to him…oh god, he was practically falling in love with her again…_

"_Excuse you," a third individual piped in. "Can you please get your hands off my boyfriend?" _

_Randy didn't bother to look, he knew who it was. The girl had the weirdest timing, but she truly did always come through for him. Sure enough, he released his former-flame from the embrace to discover Melody standing there_ with a slight frown—w_ith her hands on her hips, no less_—_looking like the perfect image of an irritated girlfriend. In spite of this, Randy wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Melody for ruining the moment or bow before her for coming to his aid. _

"_You're dating Melody?" Samantha wondered in bewilderment. _

_Pushing herself in between Samantha and Randy, the diva coiled her own arms around Randy's waist. _"_Yes, he is," Melody answered for him - with a glare directed toward the other brunette woman.  
_

_Samantha nodded slowly in reply, seemingly skeptical of the relationship. "Boy, you didn't waste any time, did you Randy?"_

_Forcing a dry chuckle, the man brought Melody closer to him. _"_Well, I guess I always kind of knew I was in love with her." _

_Melody grinned widely before getting on her tip-toes to meet her lips with his. The thought of kissing him had always sickened her, but she had to admit, it actually wasn't __so__ nauseating. It was almost...nice. Weird! This kiss was lasting too long. Pulling away, Melody cleared her throat just as Samantha stormed away from them. "Oh my god, am I that good of an actress?" she whispered with a growing giggle. Giving him a slight push, the young woman formed a minute distance between her and Randy. "And you're welcome, by the way." Ruffling a hand through her hair, she began to turn toward the doors to head back inside. She hadn't taken more than a couple of steps before she was pulled back and Randy's lips crashed into hers again._

"Chris, relax" the diva stated. "This whole thing is just a charade..."


End file.
